


Vampire And Werewolf

by MMiki



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: 1x2, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, I Can't Write Angst, M/M, OOC maybe, Rape, Vampire AT/MM/Dom, Werewolf PT/LP/DB, no beta we die like my shoulder
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMiki/pseuds/MMiki
Summary: Câu chuyện giữa người sói Doom Bringer và ma cà rồng Dominator
Relationships: Doom Bringer/Dominator, Edward "Add" Grenore/Edward "Add" Grenore, Lunatic Psyker/Mastermind, Psychic Tracer/Arc Tracer





	Vampire And Werewolf

###### 

  
Doom Bringer quỳ ở dưới sàn, gầm gừ trong cổ họng khi một bàn chân dẫm lên đầu gã không chút tiếc thương. Dominator ngồi ở trên ngai vàng của mình, liếc ánh nhìn khinh bỉ xuống con sói dưới chân. Hắn khẽ nở một nụ cười tràn đầy vẻ giễu cợt. Bringer nhe nanh, một luồng sát khí hung hãn cuồn cuộn tuôn ra từ gã.

Gã thề rằng, nếu không bị một thứ sức mạnh kì lạ kìm kẹp, chắc chắn gã sẽ xông lên xé xác tên ma cà rồng chết tiệt kia. 

Người phía trên gõ từng nhịp lên tay vịn, đôi mắt đỏ thẫm chăm chú quan sát lấy người phía dưới như đang suy nghĩ nên sử dụng gã vào trò tiêu khiển nào cho bản thân. Dominator chống một tay lên má, dùng mũi chân nâng cằm Doom Bringer lên, kẻ vẫn đang cố gắng vùng vẫy để thoát ra khỏi sự trói buộc vô hình lên gã. 

“Tên của ngươi.” Dominator ra lệnh bằng chất giọng lạnh như băng. Một áp lực bùng lên trong không khí khiến ai cũng phải run sợ trước từng lời nói của hắn.

Nhưng không phải là với Doom Bringer. Gã im lặng. Dù cảm nhận được áp lực đáng sợ kia, với một người sói mang dòng máu mạnh mẽ nhất như hắn cũng không dễ dàng bị hạ gục.

Dominator không giấu gì vẻ thất vọng trước phản ứng im lặng của người kia. Hắn tặc lưỡi, ma cà rồng tóc trắng ngồi thẳng dậy rồi bất ngờ đạp mạnh đầu của dã người sói xuống mặt sàn. 

“Đó là lí do ta không ưa nổi đám chó bẩn thỉu các ngươi.” Hắn dùng lực mạnh hơn cho đến khi sàn nhà vỡ nát và nhuộm đỏ. Dominator đưa tay lên che mũi như một cách thể hiện sự coi thường của mình đến dòng máu mà hắn ghê tởm. “Nếu lũ quý tộc phía trên không phản đối, ta chắc hẳn đã giết hết đám các ngươi rồi.” Hắn nói như một lẽ đương nhiên, và, chắc chắn hắn có khả năng làm vậy.

Doom Bringer có sức chịu đựng cùng khả năng phục hồi rất tốt nhưng vẫn không khỏi thấy choáng váng. Gã thấy đầu mình đau nhức, và mùi máu tanh bắt đầu phảng phất trong không khí. 

Gã không hề ngờ rằng một ma cà rồng lại có sức mạnh đáng sợ đến như vậy. Không giống như sức mạnh mà chủng tộc này nên có, Doom Bringer đã chiến đấu quá nhiều năm để có thể đánh giá thực lực của hai loài.

Lời nói tiếp theo khiến con ngươi của gã người sói co rút. 

“Ồ, Doom Bringer sao? Còn mang dòng máu của Grenore. Chà, ta tưởng rằng ta đã giết hết rồi chứ.” Khóe mắt Dominator hơi cong lên, cả ánh mắt và giọng nói mang đầy ý cười. “Ai ngờ vẫn còn để sót một tên.”

Doom Bringer trong một thoáng bỗng nhận ra đây là ai. Sao gã lại có thể quên được chứ? 20 năm trước, một ma cà rồng với sức mạnh kì lạ xuất hiện, quét sạch toàn bộ loài sói Grenore – một trong những chủng tộc mạnh mẽ nhất của người sói. Sự tồn tại của hắn như một quả tạ làm dịch chuyển cán cân cân bằng giữa người sói và ma cà rồng được duy trì suốt hàng triệu năm qua. Bằng sức mạnh chưa có lời giải của mình, hắn đã đưa ma cà rồng lên làm chủng loài thống trị của thế giới này. 

Người ta nói rằng, đó là một ma cà rồng mang mái tóc ngắn màu trắng, đôi mắt đỏ rực khát máu, khuôn mặt ngạo mạn coi thường hết thảy mọi sinh vật tồn tại trên đời. Hắn khoác lên mình một thân trắng như tuyết, nhưng kể cả giữa chiến trường khốc liệt, cả một giọt máu hay một hạt bụi cũng không thể vấy bẩn được hắn. Hắn chính là…  
  
“Dominator…” Doom Bringer nghiến răng, tiếng ma sát ken két vang vọng giữa không gian. Sự phẫn nộ cùng thù hận cuốn trào như một làn sóng cuốn trôi mọi thứ trong suy nghĩ của gã. Để lại chỉ còn là thôi thúc hãy mau giết chết người trước mắt.

Doom Bringer là kẻ may mắn sống sót khi gã đã rời đi được nhiều năm. Cho đến khi tin đồn vang xa khiến gã phải trở về. Bringer vẫn còn nhớ như in hình ảnh quê nhà bị san phẳng và phá hủy đến tàn tạ, không còn dấu hiệu của sự sống, cũng như không còn gì để hắn có thể hồi tưởng về những kỉ niệm… Kỉ niệm về… Lông mày của Doom Bringer nhăn lại. 

Gã cố gắng chồm lên, nhưng rất nhanh bị kéo về vị trí cũ. Gã giơ móng vuốt để phá hủy xiềng xích đang ghìm chặt lấy mình. Như có thứ gì đó đang thay thế gã điều khiển cơ thể, móng vuốt được thu về, ngay cả hóa sói cũng là chuyện bất khả thi đối với gã. Chửi thề trong miệng, gã càng tức giận hơn trước nụ cười vui vẻ của người phía trên. 

Doom Bringer hiểu vì sao tên ma cà rồng kia có thể gây ảnh hưởng lớn đến như vậy. Sức mạnh của hắn quá quái dị, giống như thể nó đến từ một thế giới khác. Gã cố giãy ra một lần nữa trước khi tiếng vỗ tay của Dominator vang lên, Doom Bringer quỳ rạp xuống sàn và mọi cử động đều bị khống chế triệt để.

“Doom Bringer, ngươi có muốn trả thù không?”

Gã người sói trừng mắt, đôi tai dựng thẳng lên. 

“Ta sẽ cho ngươi một cơ hội khi ngươi ngoan ngoãn trở thành nô lệ của ta.” Một lần nữa nụ cười lại hé mở trên môi của ma cà rồng. Chỉ có điều, nụ cười này lạnh lẽo và khó đoán hơn nhiều.

Doom Bringer không biết hắn có âm mưu gì khi quyết định một việc gây bất lợi cho hắn như vậy. Hoặc là tên khốn kia kiêu ngạo quá mức khi nghĩ rằng không ai có thể đánh bại hắn. Hoặc cũng có thể là cả hai. 

Dominator nói thêm trước vẻ dè trừng của gã người sói dưới chân. 

“Ta sẽ để ngươi ở cạnh ta. Thế nào? Không phải là một món hời lớn sao?” 

Hắn giở giọng khiêu khích trước phản ứng như không khí của Doom Bringer. Tên khốn này lật mặt quá nhanh khi nhận ra rằng cố gắng nói tiếp chỉ khiến hắn tốn công vô ích.

“Con chó bẩn thỉu nhà ngươi cũng biết sợ à? Thật ô nhục cho dòng máu của ngươi khi những kẻ khác vẫn cố gắng vùng vẫy trong tuyệt vọng để chống lại ta.”

Nếu là trước kia, Doom Bringer chắc chắn sẽ nổi điên lên và chấp nhận bản hợp đồng quái quỷ này chỉ với hi vọng sẽ trả được thù. Nhưng giờ Bringer đã thay đổi, bình tĩnh và suy nghĩ thấu đáo hơn, thể hiện ở việc gã vẫn có thể kiềm chế cảm xúc để giữ im lặng cho đến giờ. Ít nhất Dominator, một tên xảo quyệt như hắn, sẽ không đạt được mục đích của mình. 

Không muốn phải thừa nhận, nhưng những lời kia hoàn toàn không có một chút sát thương với gã. Doom Bringer bình thản trước cái chết của đồng loại đến kì lạ. Thứ duy nhất mà gã quan tâm là quê nhà của mình, nơi mà gã cùng một người bạn, một người… Bringer cảm thấy tim mình thắt lại, cảm giác đau đớn còn lớn hơn cả các vết thương bên ngoài của gã. Gã không muốn nghĩ nữa.

Mặt Dominator đanh lại khi thấy vẻ trầm ngâm của người kia, gã người sói rất nhanh bắt được một tia đau đớn hiện lên trên khuôn mặt tưởng trừng như vô cảm ấy. _Thật kì lạ _. Ma cà rồng khẽ đảo mắt, “Tsk, thật phí thời gian” rồi phất tay. Một loạt binh lính xông vào và giữ lấy Bringer.__

____

“Đằng nào quyền quyết định cũng thuộc về ta.” Cái biểu cảm ngạo mạn đến nhức mắt lần nữa quay trở lại. “Lôi hắn đi chuẩn bị cho ta.” Dominator ra lệnh cho binh lính của mình.

____

_Chuẩn bị? ___

______ _ _

Gã bỗng cảm thấy sức lực như bị rút ra khỏi cơ thể, ngay cả tiếng gầm gừ cũng không thể phát ra. Đám binh lính lôi hắn đi một cách dễ dàng. Doom Bringer thấy đầu mình ong ong, một mảng tối đen bắt đầu bao trùm lấy tầm nhìn gã. 

______ _ _

______ _ _

Cánh cửa khép lại và chỉ còn mình vị ma cà rồng vẫn không nhúc nhích khỏi vị trí của mình. Dominator thở hắt một hơi, người hơi run lên khi hắn đưa tay lên mặt, chạm vào một dòng nước nóng hổi.

______ _ _

“Cái quái gì đây?”

______ _ _

Dominator nhận ra mình đang khóc.

______ _ _

###### 

  
“Này! Còn sống không vậy?”  
  
Arc Tracer chớp chớp mắt, cảm giác bị thứ gì đó chọc liên tục vào má khiến cậu bật ra vài tiếng kêu bất mãn. Arc mệt mỏi nhấc mí mắt nặng chĩu của mình lên chỉ để nhắm nghiền lại lần nữa trước ánh nắng chói chang của mặt trời.  
  
Cậu ghét mặt trời, vì cậu là ma cà rồng, nhưng cậu vẫn còn sống sau khi phơi mình được vài tiếng đồng hồ.  
  
Một thứ gì đó tiếp tục chọc vào má cậu. Giọng nói vừa nãy lại vang lên trước mọi nỗ lực từ chối mở mắt của cậu.  
  
“Dậy đi ma cà rồng xấu xí!”  
  
Và Arc Tracer bật dậy. Một tên có ngoại hình ngu ngốc vô cùng xuất hiện trước tầm nhìn mờ mịt của cậu. Mái tóc bù xù che nửa khuôn mặt, áo khoác lông giữa thời tiết nóng nực với kiểu mặc áo trong dài hơn áo ngoài trông luộm thuộm đến đáng ghét. Đôi tai của loài sói dựng trên đầu và phần đuôi lộ ra không ngừng ve vẩy như vừa tìm ra một thứ thú vị. _Ah, là người sói, dám chê ta xấu xí sao tên xấu xí này? _  
  
Cậu ta nhe răng cười, một nụ cười rực rỡ không khác gì ánh mặt trời làm Arc phải nhăn mày khó chịu. Cậu tặng cho hắn một cái lườm lạnh đến cắt da cắt thịt.  
  
“Tránh xa—“ Arc Tracer lầm bầm.  
  
“Tuyệt thật! Không ngờ lại thu hoạch được phần thưởng nhanh thế này!” Người sói lớn tiếng cắt ngang làm tâm trạng ma ca rồng còn tệ hơn. Cậu ta đưa đôi mắt tím lấp lánh nhìn chằm chằm vào Arc Tracer, không ngừng nói về cậu như một chiến lợi phẩm.  
  
Arc đưa tay lên chọc mắt người kia.  
  
“Á auuuu đau- đauu !!!” Cậu người sói ôm lấy mặt rồi lăn lộn vài vòng trên đất trước khi bật dậy và chỉ trỏ người còn lại. Đôi mắt hắn sưng đỏ và vài giọt nước mắt vẫn còn đọng trên khóe mi. Arc cười thầm trong lòng.  
  
“Uổng công tôi đã cứu cậu, tên vô ơn kia!” Hắn gầm gừ.  
  
“Cứu-?” Arc đưa mắt nhìn theo hướng tay đang chỉ sang phải của người sói. Cậu nheo mắt, phát hiện ra ở đó không xa là một đám người sói đang trong tình trạng ngất xỉu nằm chồng lên nhau. Và cậu không còn lạ gì những khuôn mặt ấy. Arc Tracer khẽ thở dài một tiếng, cậu đưa tay sờ lên vết sẹo bao quanh cổ, nhớ ra lí do tại sao cậu lại nằm đây. Người kia vẫy nhẹ tai, nhận ra sự kì lạ trong hành động của cậu. Ánh mắt hắn chuyển xuống cổ Arc.  
  
“Kia là sẹo hả? Tôi tưởng ma cà rồng có thể tự lành vết thương chứ” Người sói đưa tay ra, dường như muốn chạm vào để xác nhận.  
  
Arc bỗng giật mình, hơi lùi lại giữ khoảng cách. Trước hành động khả nghi của cậu, người sói nọ cũng không nghĩ gì nhiều. Hắn đập tay vào lòng bàn tay còn lại, đôi mắt tím sáng lên, cùng giọng nói hổ hởi để khẳng định một cách chắc nịch.  
  
“Chắc là cậu muốn giữ lại sẹo như chiến tích sau một trận chiến sinh tử phải không? Hay đấy-! Anh đây thích chú… “ bla bla và bla. Arc bịt tai lại, không có hứng thú nghe tên kia lảm nhảm một cách ngu ngốc nữa. Cậu thử đứng dậy nhưng cơ thể cậu từ chối trước mọi cơn đau ập đến từ khắp tứ chi. Cậu cắn lấy môi dưới để ngăn tiếng rên rỉ đau đớn lọt ra bên ngoài. Đáng ghét thật, Arc Tracer nghĩ.  
  
“Ặc- Tên này—“ Nhận ra cậu bạn ma ca rồng thiếu tập trung trước bài giảng về các trận chiến hào hùng của mình, người sói liền chồm lên, nhe nanh giơ vuốt, sẵn sàng cho một cuộc chiến mới. Hắn cao giọng cảnh cáo. “Đã sẵn sàng nhận hình phạt từ ngài sói vĩ đại mạnh mẽ nhất vùng phía Đông chưa!”  
  
“Cái gì-… “ Arc Tracer thủ thế để bảo vệ theo bản năng trước sự đe dọa của người sói. Thật rắc rối khi hết tên này lại đến tên nọ luôn cố gắng kéo cậu vào một cuộc chiến. Và vâng, Arc Tracer không có khả năng chiến đấu.  
  
Để nói thêm, Arc tuy là ma cà rồng, nhưng cơ thể cậu lại hoàn toàn không có chút gì tương tự với giống loài của mình. Ngoại trừ việc bất tử, dù điều đó giống một hình phạt hơn là một món quà. Cậu đã bị gia đình bỏ rơi trước sự thiếu sót của mình, để rồi lũ người sói tìm thấy cậu và bắt cậu làm nô lệ.  
  
Ở thế giới này, chỉ có hai chủng tộc là ma cà rồng và người sói. Chúng luôn tranh đấu với nhau suốt hàng thiên niên kỉ, không bên nào nhượng bộ bên nào. Để rồi, một luật ngầm được đặt ra rằng bất kể chủng tộc nào, kẻ mạnh sẽ thống trị kẻ yếu.  
  
Arc Tracer luôn cố gắng vùng vẫy khỏi việc mình chính là kẻ yếu trong thế giới này. Cậu đã trốn thoát khỏi lũ người sói, nhưng tiếc rằng sức mạnh của cậu sẽ chẳng giúp cậu chạy trốn được bao xa. Arc bị bắt lại và khi mở mắt ra, trước mặt cậu là một tên sói ngu ngốc khác, người đã xử lí gọn gàng kẻ thù của cậu.  
  
Thật không biết nên nói là may mắn hay xui xẻo.  
  
Arc thở dài, tiện tay cầm lấy một cành cây bên cạnh hông với hi vọng ít nhất có thể khiến người kia bị thương. Tên người sói nhếch môi hài lòng, chuẩn bị sẵn tư thế để lao vào cắn xé con mồi trước mắt.  
  
_Ọt ọt ọt… _  
  
Một tiếng động không nên vang lên cắt đứt bầu không khí căng thẳng hiện tại. Người sói nhìn chằm chằm vào Arc, nói đúng hơn là vào bụng của cậu. Hắn thu móng vuốt của mình lại, tính mở miệng nói gì đó nhưng rất nhanh đã bị cậu cắt lời. “Im lặng!” Arc Tracer thấy mặt mình đang nóng lên.  
  
“Tôi còn chưa kịp nó—“  
  
“Im!”  
  
Và người kia thật sự ngồi im. Không khí xung quanh bắt đầu rơi vào sự lúng túng khi cả hai đều im lặng. Arc mặt đỏ bừng bừng, không muốn nói gì ngoài việc quay đi.  
  
Cuối cùng người sói phải mở lời vì không thể chịu đựng thêm nữa. Hắn gãi gãi tóc, nở một nụ cười với người hắn vừa định tấn công vài phút trước.  
  
“Tôi sẽ không chiến đấu trong một trận chiến không công bằng đâu.” Và rồi cậu ta đưa tay ra với dáng vẻ thân thiện đến kì lạ, tỏ ý muốn kéo Arc dậy. “Có muốn về nhà tôi ăn vài thứ không?” Arc Tracer ban đầu vẫn còn do dự, vì với cậu người sói vốn chẳng có tên nào đáng tin. Nhưng rồi bụng cậu không ngừng biểu tình và phát ra những tiếng kêu xấu hổ, khiến Arc hận không thể tự đào hố chôn mình. Cậu lườm kẻ đang ôm bụng cười nhiều đến nỗi tưởng như hắn sắp tắc thở đến nơi. Arc đá vào chân hắn một cái, rồi đưa tay nắm lấy bàn tay của người kia.  
  
Người sói hài lòng mỉm cười. Không chỉ vì cơn đau bỗng ập đến, việc hắn kéo cậu dậy một cách dễ dàng làm Arc có chút khó chịu trước sự chênh lệch giữa hai người.  
  
_Mà kệ đi_ , ít nhất cậu không muốn trở thành trò hề bởi chính cái bụng của mình.  
  
“À phải rồi, cầm giúp tôi thứ này đi.” Tên người sói cầm lấy một cái túi khá to cạnh đó rồi ném cho cậu, người ngay sau đó bị cái túi làm ngã ngửa về phía sau. Cậu ta trố mắt nhìn cậu, không thể tin nổi vào cảnh tượng vừa nãy.  
  
Hắn lại gần, cầm túi lên và một lần nữa dễ dàng kéo cậu dậy.  
  
“Lạ thật… Cậu không nhấc được cái này?”  
  
“…” Arc Tracer im lặng.  
  
“Tôi tưởng ma cà rồng rất khỏe?” Người sói nhướn mày.  
  
“…” Cậu tiếp tục im lặng.  
  
“Được rồi được rồi, đừng có làm bộ mặt như tôi vừa bắt nạt cậu vậy chứ!” Hắn luống cuống tay chân như thể trước mặt hắn là một đứa trẻ sắp khóc đến nơi. Đến nỗi Arc Tracer phải sờ lên mặt mình để xác nhận xem mình có thật sự khóc hay không. _Thật may quá, không có giọt nước mắt nào._  
  
Arc hít một hơi sâu, cố gắng trở về trạng thái bình thường. Cậu tiếp tục chọc vào mắt của tên đang làm điệu bộ dỗ dành trẻ con với cậu, và hắn một lần nữa lăn lộn trên đất một cách ngu ngốc.  
  
“Pff--… Ha…Hahaha…” Arc Tracer bật cười thành tiếng. Nhưng rất nhanh dừng lại khi nhận ra tên người sói đang ngơ ngác nhìn cậu. Arc khẽ ho một tiếng để che giấu sự xấu hổ của mình, dù mặt cậu đang phản bội lại cậu bằng cách ửng đỏ lên.  
  
“E hèm- Tôi đói rồi.” Arc nói một cách cụt lủn.  
  
Người sói lúc này mới sực tỉnh, không rõ vì sao sự tức giận của hắn bỗng bị dập tắt trước nụ cười của người kia. Mà bỏ đi. Cậu ta bật dậy, khoác lấy vai ma cà rồng cau có rồi nháy mắt với cậu.  
  
“Gì-“ Arc Tracer hơi rùng mình.____


End file.
